User blog:Richard Zhao/Unmei Force Arcs
This is a list of arcs that will be written in the future. By putting your suggestions in the message wall 'Ideas for possible elements in Unmei Force.', I will be able to create new arcs that the Unmei Force will go through. Every arc will have a range of chapters, which I will preview at least 2 of them per volume here. Feel free to comment here as you wish, but do note that nothing short of good persuasion and long discussion will change just about half of the content here, either because it's essential for character and story development, or it's a concept or fandom no-one has drawn upon. This draws inspiration from Jexi's 'Ideas and Arc Suggestions' blog post, but not much is same except for the structure. Volume 1: Unmei Force The organisation of wanderers, known as the Unmei Force has entered the realm of the splintered Universes, seeking a goal that only those who are their members know well about. Witness their adventures, as they show a side of the conflict of light and dark in the reality, that no-one has ever witnessed before... Previewed future Arcs: Unmei Force Soldiers: Valkyria Chronicles 1 Unmei Force Vengeance: Berserk and the Band of Hawks Volume 2: Solitary Legends After having grasped the knowledge of the multiverse that they have been found in, through the help of a otherworldly being of knowledge, Unmei Force continues to wander their multiverse, as the answer to their desires is closer at hand, but still too far to be obtained. Meanwhile, another organisation called Void's Emissaries, led by Richard's nemesis, Mugen, is growing more and more powerful, as they combat against the Unmei Force at each and every step, determined to end the legacy of the seekers. Previewed Future Arcs: Steel Avengers: Metal Gear Revengeance Devil's Life: Disgaea 5 Volume 3: Soul and Mind Quest At the world of NIER, Richard manages to bypass Nier's sacrifice of existence, by using his own soul and power as a bargain with Tyrann, to allow Yonah and Kaine to live free of suffering. Despite the offer being enough to satiate the balance to allow the deal to proceed, it causes Richard's soul and mind to shatter into 8 pieces, 4 of his mind, 4 of his soul, leaving only his comatose and unresponsive body. Although not dead, Richard will fade into nothing if the body is not reunited as quickly with his two other being components. With Gus taking lead of the team, the race was on, to bring back Richard's mind and soul, and save the tragic young man from his own consequences. Previewed Future Arcs: Humanitiy's End: NiER Fleeting Rage; Asura's Wrath Volume 4: GUILT's Sorrow With Gus still taking lead, after Richard has been awakened, with his powers weakened from only having recovered from a existenial splittting of parts of beings, Unmei Force encounter a group of strangely human-like beings with biological power beyond the norm, calling themselves the 'Seven Avatars of Guilt', who are seeking mystical or perfected blood. With new divisions and the team split up to take care of the multiple forces of the strange group, will they succeed in thwarting their plans, or will the mutants suceed in their ultimate goal? Previewed Future Arcs: Godseekers: Dynasty Warriors Godseekers/Eiketsuden Alternating States: Binary Domain Volume X: Unmei Force Gaiden Chronicles Not all stories are known to the public, as there are times where the forces have split up, while one team deals with the incident, and another explores to find things that are not of the norm. There are even tales where the heroic members finally fulfill their callings away from the orders of their leaders, and ones where the team can forget about their troubles, and enjoy exploring the worlds, and participating in competitions and adventures for the light-hearted. Previewed Future Arcs: None yet.... Category:Blog posts